Knight
Knights comprise the better part of Mitterland's military, but knights errant and wanderers are seen outside of Mitterland as well, fighting for their own causes, as swords-for-hire or soldiers of fortune. While the knight's code of chivalry encourages noble behavior, the code is not always followed. Knights in the military are often more upstanding and adherent to the law than their errant counterparts. Key attributes for a Knight are Strength and Coordination, but Vitality is often useful as well. Class Features Armor Proficiency Light, Medium Knights were instructed in the ways of armor usage, allowing them to take the battlefield while sufficiently protected. Weapon Training +1 to Blades, Blunt, Polearms, and Unarmed Knights were trained in a variety of forms of martial combat. The Art of Combat The knights of Mitterland created a powerful sword art for their use on the battlefield. While using the Art of Combat, a knight equipped with a longsword may use his Blunt, Polearms, or Unarmed skills to attack or defend, as well as Blades. Using Blunt with a longsword increases Bashing damage by 1, using Polearms increases Piercing damage by 1, and using Unarmed gives a +1 bonus when using the Binding technique. Using Blades as normal increases Slashing damage by 1. The knight also gains the ability to grapple an opponent, even while armed. Gegen Angriff Counterattack A key part of the Art of Combat is the ability to turn any defense into an attack. Instead of making a defense roll in melee combat, the knight using Gegen Angriff can make an attack roll at the same time as his opponent. If the knight is successful, the opponent's attack will fail, and the defending knight makes an attack of his own. This can be treated as a normal attack action, but is done at the speed of a swift action; opponents can defend against Gegen Angriff as normal. Gegen Angriff can only be used in melee combat, and the knight must be armed to use it. Guard Another cornerstone of the Art of Combat is in its guards-- various sword stances, each with their own combat benefits. A skilled knight will be able to switch between different guards in the heat of battle, depending on what the situation calls for. Changing guards may be done as a swift action. Each of the knight's techniques can only be executed in the guard they are listed under. These guards have no effect unless used with a weapon. Pflug : The "Plow Guard", with the sword held slightly back at waist level, providing both adequate offense and defense. Pflug is the default guard, and confers no benefits nor penalties to the knight. Ochs : The "Ox Guard", with the sword held at the level of the wielder's temple, tip pointed at the opponent's throat. While in Ochs, the knight receives a +1 bonus to defense rolls with his weapon, but -1 to attack rolls. Alber : The "Fool's Guard", with the sword lowered nearly to the ground, deceiving opponents into thinking the knight is defenseless. It allows for surprisingly quick counterattacks and maneuverability, but can be difficult to attack from. While in Alber, the knight receives a +1 bonus to Gegen Angriff rolls and Evasion, but -1 to all other attacks and defenses. Vom Tag : The "Roof Guard", with the sword held high, allows for stronger attacks, but creates a large opening for opponents. While in Vom Tag, the knight receives a +1 bonus to attack rolls and damage, but -1 to defense rolls. Techniques Each technique listed below may only be used with the guard it is associated with. 'All Guards' Binding : This technique allows the knight to make an Unarmed attack in melee combat while wielding his longsword. If this attack is successful, the opponent takes no damage, but is stunned. Constrict : When using this technique, an Exceptional Success on a Binding attack will also deny an opponent their Agility bonus until the knight's next turn. : Requires: Binding, STR 8 Durchsaegen Through : The knight is able to follow through on a thrust by viciously cleaving his opponent in two. If the knight makes an Exceptional Success on an attack that successfully deals Piercing damage to an opponent, even as a Glancing Blow, the knight may immediately follow through with a Slashing attack as a swift action. The opponent only receives an opportunity to defend themselves if the initial Piercing attack was a Glancing Blow; whether or not the opponent defends, damage is reduced by their Armor Rating and other defenses as normal. When using this technique, the knight may choose to transition into Pflug guard as a free action. : Requires: STR 10 Follow-Through : The knight is able to quickly take advantage of his opponent's weakness. This technique grants the knight a +1 bonus to his next attack when attacking a stunned opponent. : Requires: Binding, COO 7 Geist Angriff Strike : Knights are taught to adapt their attack to their opponents' defenses. With this technique, Gegen Angriff will always deal its normal amount of damage, even if it would otherwise deal damage as a Glancing Blow. : Requires: Follow-Through Tangle : The use of this technique is of strategic importance to the knight. While a blade lock can normally only be attempted after successfully parrying an opponent's attack, this technique will allow the knight to perform a blade lock when the opponent successfully parries the knight's attack as well. Additionally, the knight gains a +1 bonus to Unarmed during a blade lock and may kick his opponent as a swift action. Finally, if the knight overpowers his opponent with an Agility check, that opponent will be unable to defend against the followup attack the knight may make. : Requires: Binding 'Pflug' Offset : The knight uses a strong thrust to parry a cut. If an opponent is attempting an attack that would deal Slashing damage, the knight gains +1 to Polearms when attempting Gegen Angriff against it. When using this technique, the knight may transition into Ochs guard as a free action. Readiness : Due to the positioning of the sword in Pflug guard, the knight may choose to make a Piercing attack as an attack of opportunity any time his opponent enters melee range from directly in front of the knight. This attack may only be made from Pflug guard. Schielhau Hew : A technique whereby the knight twists his sword in such a way that his opponent's attack is defeated by the knight's own thrust. When used as a standard attack, Schielhau will always cause an extra wound. When used as a Gegen Angriff against a Piercing attack, the knight receives a bonus +2 to Polearms. When using this technique, the knight may choose to transition into Ochs guard as a free action. 'Ochs' Cyclone : The knight responds to an attack with a parry leading into a circling overhead strike. This technique allows the knight to make a Slashing attack after attempting Gegen Angriff; when doing so, he may transition into Alber guard as a free action. Deflection : From the Ochs guard, the knight may use Blades to parry a Slashing attack. If the defense is successful, the knight will take no damage, even on a Glancing Blow. Requires: Blades 2 Viper : A sudden thrusting attack from what appears to be a pure defense. When using this technique, the knight may attempt Gegen Angriff from the Ochs guard without the normal penalty to attack, but if successful, the attack only deals Piercing damage and does not benefit from the Art of Combat. Zwerchhau Thwart-Hew : A high horizontal strike, targeting the opponent's head. When used as a standard attack, Zwerchhau will always deal an extra wound. When used as a Gegen Angriff, the knight receives a cumulative +1 bonus to Blades until his next turn; this bonus stacks each time Zwerchhau is successfully used as a Gegen Angriff. 'Alber' Breathing Room : While in Alber guard, the knight may sacrifice any number of attacks he could normally make; for each attack forfeited in this way, he recovers 3 Clarity. Krumphau'' Crimp-Hew : A parry made in a semicircular fashion against an opponent's attack. When making a successful Gegen Angriff with Krumphau, the knight may choose to do no damage with his attack, and instead reduce the opponent's Agility by 1 until their next turn and reduce their Flow to 0. When using this technique, the knight may transition into Pflug guard as a free action. Rising Strike : A powerful rising attack made in an opponent's blind spot. On a successful Evasion roll in melee combat, the knight may make a Slashing attack as a swift action. If this attack is successful, he may transition into Vom Tag guard as a free action. : ''Requires: Evasion 1 'Vom Tag' Blitz : Pressing the attack often works to a knight's benefit. If an opponent successfully defends against an attack, the knight's next attack receives a +1 bonus. This bonus stacks each time the opponent successfully defends, until the knight can land an attack. Requires: VIT 8, COO 7 Overrun : The knight counters a thrust with a mighty overhead strike. When attempting Gegen Angriff against an opponent using a Piercing attack, the knight gets an additional +1 to Blades. When using this technique, the knight may choose to transition into Alber guard as a free action. Zornhau Wrath-Hew : A powerful diagonal cut across the opponent's body; when used as a standard attack, Zornhau will always cause an extra wound. When used as a Gegen Angriff, the knight receives a +1 bonus to his attack. When using this technique, the knight may choose to transition into Pflug guard as a free action. Requires: STR 8 Knight Traits Advancing Strike : The knight may choose to make a 5-foot step as a free action before an attack. : Requires: COO 7 Applied Knowledge : The Art of Combat may be applied to all medium or large two-handed weapons of any weapon type, rather than just longswords. : Requires: INT 8 Combat Mastery : Any bonuses that the Art of Combat would grant to the knight's attack damage may increase his damage over the normal limits for his weapon. : Requires: Blades 3 Combat Prowess : The knight adds both his Power and Agility to all melee attack damage. : Requires: Finesse, COO 12 Education : Knights are well-versed in many different fields. This trait adds +1 to one of the following Knowledge skills: Geography, History, Linguistics, Nobility, Society, or Strategy. This trait may be taken multiple times, but a different skill must be selected each time. : Requires: COG 8 Noble Demeanor : This trait grants the knight a +1 bonus to Speechcraft when speaking courteously, behaving in a proper manner, and being diplomatic. It also confers a permanent +1 bonus to Knowledge - Nobility. One With The Sword : Representing a high level of skill, this trait allows the knight to make Unarmed attacks even while wielding the longsword with both hands. While wielding a longsword, the knight may grapple, restrain, disarm, kick, punch, or throw his enemies as if he were unarmed. : Requires: COO 8, Unarmed 2 Level Progression Category:Classes Category:Base Classes Category:Fighter Classes Category:Defense Classes